The invention relates to a temperature switch, particularly an adjustable temperature regulator.
A temperature switch according to the preamble has a temperature-sensitive expansion element, which acts on a switch spring of a snap switch by means of a force or power transfer means. There is also an overload safety device for the switch spring. The overload safety device has at least one shock absorber or buffer, which cooperates with the force transfer means between the expansion element and the switch spring and is in particular installed in the force flow of the force transfer means. The shock absorber is dimensionally variable or flexible above a force limit associated with the operating force of the switch spring in the switch point, whereas it can be substantially inflexible or rigid below the temperature limit.
Such a temperature switch is known from DE 196 27 969. It has a rocker serving as a force transfer means or force-transmitting force transfer element, which is operated by an expansion capsule or diastat of a thermo-hydraulic expansion system by means of an interposed shock absorber element and acts on the snap spring. The shock absorber element comprises a closed capsule formed from two cup-shaped, interengaging halves, between which is pretensioned a compression spring. The shock absorber transfers in a completely rigid manner the switching force of the diastat in the force range in which the snap spring operation takes place, whereas it is flexible and telescopically slides together with an overload exceeding the same. A metal capsule half of the three-part shock absorber element is fitted in fixed manner to the diastat. During the fitting of the temperature regulator the spring is inserted, for producing a pretension it is compressed with the aid of the other capsule part and the capsule parts are interconnected by bending over claws. During the further fitting the shock absorber element fixed to the expansion element is mounted on the operating lever. This system functions in a satisfactory manner, but has a highly complicated manufacture, particularly during installation or fitting.